theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Powerpuff Girls' Funeral (Feat. Astro Boy)
Gallery Astro Boy about to enter the funeral chapel.png Astro Boy entering the funeral chapel.png Walking right up to bright pink casket.png Mayor by open pink casket.png Astro Boy flying and carrying the casket.jpg Astro Boy and others sad.jpg Looking down in depression 2.png Looking down in depression.png Sobbing wildly at funeral ceremony 2.png Sobbing wildly at funeral ceremony 3.png Casket being lowered.png Sobbing wildly at funeral ceremony 1.png Sobbing wildly at funeral ceremony 4.png Burying the grave.png Sobbing wildly at funeral ceremony 5.png Mojo Jojo watching the entire scene.png Bright Sunshine.png Tombstone view.png Transcript * Narrator: The funeral chapel- * (Astro Boy flies and lands on the ground and enters the church building where The Powerpuff Girls' funeral ceremony's taking place.) * Narrator: Oh, hello, Astro Boy, you don't wanna be late for this (he sniffs depressingly.) special event. * (Astro Boy opens the church door.) * (The Mayor is standing right by the Powerpuff Girls' open pink casket with the now remaining sugar, spice and everything nice with Astro Boy holding a tissue box and the Mayor grabs a tissue and Astro Boy puts the tissue box right back in his entire body.) * Mayor: (Whimpering A Bit) * Mayor: "D'awwwwwww..." * (The Mayor runs off sobbing wildly.) * (Professor Utonium walks depressingly and walks right by the Powerpuff Girls' open pink casket.) * (Professor Utonium picks up the sugar, spice and everything nice outta the open pink casket and kisses them.) * Professor Utonium: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) * Professor Utonium: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" * (Cut to Astro Boy flying and carrying the Powerpuff Girls' now closed pink casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be the Powerpuff Girls' grave.) * (Jenny Wakeman is digging up the Powerpuff Girls' soon to be grave with two shovels.) * (The tombstone reads R.I.P. The Powerpuff Girls on it.) * (Dexter, Samurai Jack and Miss Keane are looking depressed now that the Powerpuff Girls are gone for good.) * (Jenny Wakeman and Astro Boy put the Powerpuff Girls' closed pink casket right in the grave pit.) * Robin Snyder and Bullet: (Whimpering Nervously In Depression) * (The Policemen are just standing there in depression.) * Lenny Baxter: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) "No..." * Lenny Baxter: (Running right over to the closed pink casket) "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" * (Samurai Jack grabs right on to Lenny Baxter's left shoulder with his right hand.) * Amoeba Boys: (Sobbing And Wailing) * Mayor: (Sobbing And Wailing) * (The Powerpuff Girls' closed pink casket is getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit.) * Robin Snyder: (Sobbing And Wailing) * Bullet: (Sobbing And Squeaking) * (Big and Little Dog are just standing there in depression.) * Miss Bellum: (Sobbing A Bit) * (Professor Utonium is sobbing heavily while Samurai Jack supports him.) * (Jenny Wakeman puts the shovel down.) * (Jenny Wakeman is tearing up slightly.) * (Bliss and Dexter both take turns using a shovel.) * (Bliss is looking right down in depression that her three younger sisters: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are gone for good right now.) * (Mac is sobbing heavily and he's standing right next to Bloo who's looking quite annoyed with him.) * (Billy is sobbing wildly while Mandy also looks quite annoyed with him.) * Bliss: (Sobbing A Bit) * (Morocco Mole is standing right next to Secret Squirrel and he's sobbing heavily.) * (The Justice Friends are sobbing heavily that the Powerpuff Girls have passed away in their death bed episode.) * (Agent Honeydew and Monkey are crying heavily.) * (Astro Boy is depressed now that his partners are gone for good.) * (Dexter is burying the Powerpuff Girls' closed pink casket.) * (Lenny Baxter is still sobbing wildly while having his right hand out at the Powerpuff Girls' soon to be grave.) * (Cut to Mojo Jojo in the super villains' lair......) * Mojo Jojo: "Goodbye, girls." * Mojo Jojo: (Evil Chuckle) * Mojo Jojo: (Sobbing A Bit) * (The very next morning, the rainstorm just stopped and Professor Utonium (his face not shown) walks right over and puts Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's personal properties (jump rope, bright red hair bow and Octi) right on the Powerpuff Girls' grave.) * Narrator: Farewell, girls, you will always remain in our hearts. Characters * Blossom (image only) * Bubbles (image only) * Buttercup (image only) * Professor Utonium * Miss Keane * Mayor of Townsville * Miss Bellum * Robin Snyder * Bullet the Squirrel * The Policemen * Lenny Baxter * Bliss * Mojo Jojo * Bossman * Slim * Junior * Jenny Wakeman * Dexter * Samurai Jack * Big Dog * Little Dog * Mac * Bloo * Billy * Mandy * Secret Squirrel * Morocco Mole * Major Glory * Valhallen * The Infraggable Krunk * Agent Honeydew * Monkey * Astro Boy Voice Cast * Matthew Euston - Professor Utonium/Mayor of Townsville/Narrator (Sounding a bit the way Tom Kenny and Tom Kane makes them sound perfectly like.) * Krystal Hall - Agent Honeydew/Miss Bellum/Robin Snyder/Billy/Bliss (Sounding a bit the way Kath Soucie, Jennifer Martin, Julie Nathanson, Richard Horvitz and Olivia Olson makes them sound perfectly like.) * Samuel Meza - Justice Friends/Bullet the Squirrel/Lenny Baxter/Mojo Jojo/Amoeba Boys/Morocco Mole (Sounding a bit the way Rob Paulsen, Tom Kenny, Frank Welker, Roger L. Jackson, Jim Cummings and the late Chuck McCann made them sound perfectly like.) * Ninti Chance - Mac (uncredited) (Sounding a bit the way Sean Marquette made him sound perfectly like.) Category:Funeral Ceremony Category:Antoons Funeral Ceremony Clips Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Secret Squirrel Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Astro Boy Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:2 Stupid Dogs Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot